Tables turn
by The Shade Has Been Thrown
Summary: Fed up with how Raven's always treating him, Beast Boy decides not to take it anymore and gives up trying to make nice with the empath. Little does he know what it's doing to the demoness.
1. Chapter 1

Present...(8:26 pm)

Dark circles were visible beneath his green eyes as Beast Boy eyed the scene before him. The sky was a deep gray and the sea a dark blue, with waves gently sweeping the rocks of the shore. The day had a calming affect. There was now bright sunlight or harsh winds. Everything was peaceful and at rest. But like Garfield, the calm masked the storm ahead.

Two weeks ago...

The green boy was still, looking around his childish, messy room. His anger aroused, building up with each second until it finally peaked. He let out a loud growl and flung his toy robot across the room, letting it smash against the wall. He kicked the pile of dirty clothes on his bedroom floor in anger and stomped over to his bunk bed.

"Stupid wannabe leader. Who made him king, huh?!" He grumbled, sitting on his bed. Anger was written all over his face as well as hurt, though he'd never admit it. What had he done wrong? He saved Starfire's life for Christ's sake. So what if it freaked some bums on the streets out. He had saved his team mate from being squashed! This was the third time this week Robin had punished him for using his powers "dangerously". That was rich. Like throwing a smoke bomb right next to a guy's head was the vision of safety. Of course his animal forms were dangerous! That was the idea! If they weren't dangerous then they wouldn't do any good. Why did Robin have to pick on him for it?

For over two months Robin had been coming down on Beast Boy hard on stuff like this. First his forms weren't strong enough. Then, they were too dangerous. Would he ever be good enough for him? Beast Boy already knew the answer to that. No matter how hard he worked he would always be a screwup in everyone's eyes. Even someone as loving and kind as Starfire thought so. He just knew it. Hell, his crush hated him! For ongoing years she had treated him like he was nothing but a stupid, worthless freak. Why did he always end up falling for the cruel girls?

Garfield sighed and lay on his side, tears involuntary beginning to fall. What was the point? If he could never be good enough then what was the point of even trying? These were dark thoughts and he knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. But for once he knew he was right. He had tried and failed. End of story. The more he thought about it, the more tears fell from his eyes. He tried to hold it back but he just ended up shaking and whimpering until the dam finally broke. Muffling his cries with his pillow, he sobbed, knowing that he had failed.

Present...

Since then things hadn't changed. Robin was still on his case; Garfield still felt like trash. He wasn't exactly angry anymore, though. He like there was a heavy weight on him now, one that seemed to keep him from improving or from being happy. He wanted to push it off but it was just too heavy. Scientifically it was known as depression. It was hard to believe it, really. After all those years of joyfulness and optimism he had somehow sunk this low. Now that he thought about it he realized he'd felt this way for a while now. Not this deep in depression, but for a while he had been slowly sinking into this stage. But he wondered, would he ever come out of it? Would he ever be 'normal' again?

The wind picked up, sending a chill through the changeling. It was best for his health that he went inside, but he didn't want to go in there and face his teammates, specifically Robin. He didn't know how much longer he could take his critisism and insults. He was really starting to lose his reputation as well. Cyborg had been on his case non-stop at why he was acting 'weird'. He dreaded that pretty soon, he would break and the team would know all that he kept from them.

The changeling eventually decided he would simply sneak in as one of his animal forms without being seen. He transformed into a canary and flew into the open door from the roof and flew down the stairs. Eventually he made it to his bedroom door and turned into his human self to open it. He tore off his uniform, feeling oddly disgusted by wearing it. He didn't know why. It had something to do with this team he had failed on, just like the one before it.

His brain was too tired to think like that right now and he collapsed on his bed. But still, those thoughts crept up on him. His mind drifted over to Raven. She made him feel so stupid. She had insulted him back and forth, making him feel even lower about himself and his life. But that wasn't all of it. He felt so stupid for liking her for so long. Why her above all people? Why not some cute blonde who laughed at his jokes and liked to have fun and explore... He stopped himself and realized he was thinking of Terra again. The last thing he wanted right now was to think of her rejection when he had seen her last year.

There was a knock at his door, and as usual he ignored it. He assumed it was Robin wanting to talk about some lecture or a Cyborg with a pointless pep talk. But the voice on the other end of the door was not either of theirs. It was Raven's. "Um...Beast Boy? Are you in there?"

* * *

Raven: (8:32 pm)

Raven wanted to shun herself from truth, deny every thought and emotion in her mind, and go back to ignoring her green team mate like she did when things were 'normal'. When things were normal Beast Boy was his happy, energetic self; Raven could've cared less what Beast Boy did in his spare time; and she was able to mediate without him popping into her head. Things hadn't been normal for months now and it was really starting to get to her. At first she liked the peace and quiet around the Tower now that Beast Boy normally stayed in his room or outside of the Tower. But there came a time where there was this undeniable loss she felt. The Tower felt _too_ quiet, making her want to scream. Over months of denial, Raven no longer had the strength to deny the truth: she missed Beast Boy. Precisely, the old Beast Boy. The one that tried to make her feel happy and lead her to feelings she was terrified of. Happiness being one of them. All of it was new, weird, and scary to the demoness so she therefore denied not only her emotions towards him but emotions in general. Life was gray to Raven, and she needed Beast Boy to change that.

Of course, it went deeper than that. Raven recalled the names she'd called him and the times she had even harmed him physically. Some empath she was. It wasn't until now she realized that her cruelty may have lead him to act the way he did now. She hoped it hadn't gone too far, that he wasn't in deep depression or God forbid suicidal. This lead to another emotion: guilt. And she wanted to stop it. Whenever she saw him now, which wasn't too often, she tried to make an effort to be...nice. She found it wasn't really her thing and wasn't too good at it. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice or change at all. Eventually it came down to the decision she made tonight: she was going to apologize.

Raven let out a calming exhale as she stood outside Beast Boy's door, shaking off her nerves. It was time to set things right. But she was still terrible at this sort of thing. Apologies, even if she truly meant them, were one of the hardest challenges she faced. Her unsteady fist slowly made its way to the door and she tapped on it, giving off small knocking noises. There was no response but she knew he was in there. She knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer, not even a sign of life. Finally getting the courage she spoke. "Um...Beast Boy? Are you in there?"

* * *

Beast Boy froze in his place at the sound of her voice. Now that was something he hadn't thought he'd hear. Part of him was curious and wanted to open the door and see what she wanted. But another part of him was burning with anger at her and wanted nothing to do with her. He ended up doing both.

"What?" He demanded in a groan. Raven was taken aback; he didn't ever sound like this.

"I, uh...was wondering if I could talk to you." Raven replied cautiously.

Beast Boy chuckled bitterly at the irony. It had once been him beckoning her from behind her door and now the roles had reversed. "Who would've guessed it? The one who tells me to go away wants to talk to me." He said, venom in his voice.

Raven was hurt and shocked by his words but kept pursuing him. "Can I at least come in?" She asked.

"I don't care." He said, knowing it was a lie. He didn't want her in here. It hurt to see her, knowing how he felt for her and it never being returned. But at the same time he did want her in there. He wanted to hold her as she held him and tell her everything, knowing she would understand. Not that that would ever happen.

Raven opened the door and walked in carefully as though she were approaching an animal locked in its cage. She saw Beast Boy wearing nothing but magenta boxers, lying on his bed, not looking at her. He eventually did and looked at her with a glare. "Y'know what? I've changed my mind. Get out." He spat harshly, pointed towards the door.

Now Raven was angry as well as shocked by what was Beast Boy was saying. It sounded nothing like him. "What?" She retorted. Beast Boy stood up.

"I said out! You think you can just come in here and expect me to want you here?!" he hollered, walking towards her.

Now Raven was intimidated as well. He hadn't acted like this since their first fight with Adonis. That was a time she'd like to forget. "Every time I bothered to come near your room, you told me to get out, leave you alone, or threw me into a window! And now you expect me to just let you in?!" He hollered, his eyes welling with tears.

His words struck a chord in Raven and though she'd like to deny it, she knew he was speaking the truth. She had pushed him way in the past and had never been very grateful for him and how was always friendly to her. She hadn't thought he had minded so much as he always seemed so cheerful either way. Raven honestly had not even considered that he had trouble letting others in. After all, Beast Boy seemed to accept everyone with open arms. She never thought she'd see the day he'd turned anyone's friendship down.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just-" she struggled with her words.

"Oh, so now you're sorry?! Well forget it! I don't wanna hear from you or see you again! Now get out!" he shouted, right in her face. Raven stepped back, bewildered. He continued to glare her down, but it wasn't until a few moments later she ran out of the room.

"Good Riddance." Beast Boy muttered, kicking the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2 (for real this time)

_Raven's eyes opened wearily, her vision blurred. She could make out the shapes of three...wait...four figures standing several feet in front of her. She blinked a few times and noticed she was in an uncomfortable position on the ground. Her vision cleared as she tried to push herself up, but it made her head spin and feel like there was a heavy weight on her. Finally, the figures came into view and she immediately recognized them. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all glared daggers at her. Starfire's eyes glowed as did her hands in her fighting stance. Robin had his staff and boomerang in hand, clenching them tightly in his fists, staring at her as though she were Slade. Cyborg's shoulders were hunched in a battle stance, his red eye glowing and his teeth grinding. His cannon and heavily armed right fist looked ready to fire at her face. Raven couldn't see Beast Boy very well, as he was being blocked from her vision by Cyborg._

_"Um...guys?" she asked, her voice hoarse and her throat painfully dry. She was thoroughly confused with her surrounding and why her friends were looking at her like that. The ground around her was covered in ash and large boulders surrounded her. It looked like she was in a cave. But she saw it wasn't when she noticed the red sky above her._

_"So the devil finally wakes up." Robin growled. In response she couldn't hold back her shock. Robin would never call her something like that. He above all people made her feel less like a monster than anyone._

_"I personally prefer her when she is not awake. Shall I make that permanent?" Starfire hissed, hovering above the ground. Was Starfire threatening her? Raven had never heard the Tameranian sound so menacing and bloodthirsty. It scared her._

_"I've been thinking the same thing." Cyborg said, raising his robotic arm upward._

_Robin spun his staff as a wicked smirk formed on his face. "Let's see if she can talk first." He then raised his Bo-staff and ran toward her. He used it to uppercut her in the face, sending her flying upward along with a heavy pain in her chin. When she landed on the ground she tried to scramble back up, fearing what he'd do next. Robin's metal-toe boot made contact with her jaw. She screamed in pain as she felt her jaw dislocate. He stood proudly above her, his foot atop her chest, pressing down hard. She tried to scramble from he hold with little success. Robin grinned down at her like a maniac._

_"I'd finish you now, but I'll leave that to the rest of my team." He said, removing his foot. Raven squirmed with great effort to move but felt only pain in responce. Starfire and Cyborg, the two strongest of the Titans, flew at her and forced her against the wall. Their hands were coated in their own explosive energy, burning her skin. One if Cyborg's fingers turned into a laser and went into her skin. He seemed to be drawing something out on her arm, but all Raven knew was it burned like hell's fire. She screamed as her flesh burned and tore off. But what horrified her most was what happened next._

_"My turn." Someone else growled. Starfire and Cyborg released their fiery hold on her and simply forced her to lean against the wall. Despite her hazy vision she saw clearly who it was before her. Beast Boy. He had that look of heavy rage and hate he had when they fought Adonis, but not nearly as bad as it was now. Now, there was nothing left in him besides pure hate and anger. If she weren't terrified of what would happen next she felt more remorseful than she'd ever been, knowing this, all of it, was her doing. He had every right to maul her, every right to insult her, every right to inflict the same pain on her that she'd given him. Swallowing her tears, she closed her eyes as he leapt toward her, his fangs and claws ready to attack._

_And attack he did._

_His long, black claws dragged against her face, leaving deep scars in her skin. The wall behind her vanished and she stumbled backward then to the ground. He leapt on her again, his weight pinning her to the ground. "Humph. Now you're even uglier than you were before." He said malevolently. Garfield shook his head, "Your dark side comes to the surface. Like any other monster." Raven only stared back up at him in response, his speech tearing her apart more than his claws ever could. The one person she needed to believe she was more than a monster just called her one and had brought all of this pain on her. Even the friends she believed were her family had been no different. If the ones she loved no longer loved her, what was she now?_

_I really am a monster. She thought, feeling her body lose its control over her and watched Garfield's green eyes fade away._

Raven's eyes shot open as she heard her own moans awakening her. She immediately sat up with a gasp and looked around her. She saw her room. The white walls, the books and trinkets on her several bookshelves. She was home, in the Titans' Tower. Raven felt relief wash over her but the fear from her nightmare remained. What could have triggered it? Then she remembered what had happened two days ago. That's when the familiar sense of dread returned.

She didn't know what was worse, the nightmare, or waking up to find she was living a nightmare. And emotional turmoil of guilt, fear, and utter self loathing. Every day the only thing that crossed her mind was 'how could you?' How could she, after all this time, be so like the thing she hated? A demon, someone who makes others feel worse and makes their lives harder. She had been like a bully hurting whatever came too close and putting down those who didn't deserve it. This wasn't what she wanted. She honestly thought she was keeping them safe, protecting them from her and her dangerous heritage. But in the end, she only proved to be just like what was expected of her in Azarath, a cold, ruthless, unforgiving monster.

The empath pulled her knees to her chest and let out a shaky breath. Her body felt so exhausted and weak. She seemed to shake a little with every movement. It was odd, for she hadn't gone on any missions nor had she trained recently. In fact, she'd hardly left her room in fear of crossing Beast Boy or another angry Titan. She shivered like she would if she had a cold or a fever, which was impossible since she was immune to such ailments. Her joints ached as well, making movements even more painful. Her head, which was always clear from so much meditation, was clouded and dizzy from lack of sleep and not always partaking in meals like she used to. That and her brain was drained from the nightmares and the incident from Beast Boy which made her head spin when she thought of them.

In short, Raven felt like a wreck, and she had no doubt she looked like it too. She didn't care at this point, but worried the other Titans would notice. If they noticed, they'd think something was wrong with her. If they thought something was wrong with her, they'd become suspicious that she was hiding something. If they thought she was hiding something, they'd think she was betraying them and they wouldn't trust her. And even though none of this was true, they'd kick her off the team. The cycle was created in her mind and constantly came up whenever she thought of any of her team mates. Maybe it was anxiety or the fear of losing her friends; she didn't know which. Either way, they couldn't know about the affect her confrontation with Beast Boy was having on her. If they even knew about it, that is. She hadn't seen much of Beast Boy nor was there any discussion of and argument between them, so it seemed he hadn't said anything.

Raven wondered how Beast Boy was right now. Was he still angry? Did he regret saying what he'd said? Was he plotting ways to get back at her for years of torment? Was there something wrong with him that made him say things so unlike him? Raven had considered sensing his emotions but decided better of it. She feared what she would find in there or that he would find out she was invading his privacy and things would get worse. She didn't want to make him angry or sad anymore. She didn't want him to be bothered with her mere presence at this point. Therefore, staying behind doors was essential for his wellbeing. Besides, she doubted he had left his room anyway.

_Or maybe he has._ She thought. Maybe he blew off some steam when he yelled at me and feels like he's gotten me out of his way so he can be happy. For some reason that thought only made her feel worse. He was happy now that she was out of the way. She wanted him to be happy but still at least coexist with her.

_You selfish wench. _She thought out if her own self resentment. _How can you think of your own petty longings when they interfere with his happiness? Doesn't that matter to you?_ She didn't know which emotion clone made her think that, but she knew they were right. She was an ungrateful, selfish, and abusive witch. She wanted to take all of it back and start over but she knew she couldn't. Nor would she ever be forgiven.

* * *

This was not how Beast Boy thought things would go.

He expected to feel weightless with this burden of unsaid words off of his shoulders. But now he felt heavier than ever. He had finally spoken the truth and said what he'd wanted to get out for a while. So why did he feel like he was only bottling more up? His emotions were a confusing whirl wind of depression, concussion, and guilt. But why should he be guilty? She should be for being so cruel and heartless to him for all these years. Yet he was still suffering after doing what he assumed would fix his problems.

"Why is everything so confusing?" He growled, banging his head against the wall. He'd been doing that a lot lately, letting his anger and other emotions on his room. Now and then he'd smash some trinkets, kick his bed, throw himself at a wall, and so on. His room had never been in worse shape after all the abuse it took.

He gave up thinking about it and lay back on his bed. He remembered the brief period of time when his team mates would knock on his door to see if he was alright, except for Raven. Eventually it seemed they had given up on him and left him to get worse. Some friends they were. It seemed everyone had given up on him, himself included. It didn't matter how many therapists he saw or how many pills he took, he'd never be back to his old self. He could hardly remember how it felt to be normal. With no disease, no bad memories, no hideous reflection looking back at you, nothing. Just...peace. But that was impossible. He was a child of seven the last time he felt totally fine and even happy with the world. He wasn't a child anymore. But then again, he wasn't a man either. He was an animal; a hybrid, mutated, freak of nature.

Tears leaked from his eyes. He tried to hold them back; crying hurt so much more than it did before. Whenever he felt emotion he felt as though a rock had been thrust into his chest. The pain started, making him cry harder, and he finally let everything out. He sobbed, he screamed, he mumbled to himself. He broke down completely, letting every bottled up emotion out. Some time later, his sobs died down and he just lay there, the pain in his chest subsided, and eventually he felt nothing but the depression he had felt before.

"Wimp." He muttered to the silence around him. With his body and mind exhausted, he promptly passed out.

* * *

"Wisdom!" Called Timid's frightened voice as she ran towards her fellow emotion clone. She grabbed onto her yellow cloak, panting from running all that way. It seemed she was losing energy ever day, as were the rest of the emotions.

"Wisdom! You have to help! There's something wrong with Happy and-" she stopped mid sentence as Wisdom's hooded head slowly turned toward her. Timid gasped in horror at what she saw.

Wisdom's face was wrinkled and crumbling like paper. Little bits of skin fell from her face. Her teeth, or at least what little she had left, were brown and yellow with her gums a bright red. The wisps of hair that were visible were gray, and it was clear there wasn't much of it. Her body looked as though it belonged to an old woman with wrinkled and peeling skin and a frail, bony body. Her clothes were filthy, torn, and unkempt, just like the rest of her.

Timid cowered at the sight of the once powerful and respectable emotion. "W-wisdom? W-what happened to you?" She squeaked.

"I am dying." She croaked, her body quivered as she spoke. "Raven no longer uses me and has rejected my presence. Therefore, my very existence shall be no more." She stated sagely. She seemed to accept the fact but also seemed disappointed. But Timid didn't know if she was disappointed in Raven or herself.

The gray hooded girl's lip trembled and her eyes glistened. "No." She whimpered. "You can't die. I need you...we need you! You can't..."

Wisdom put a tattered hand on Timid's shoulder. "There is a chance to bring me back, young one. But in order for that to happen Raven must accept me again and learn to move on. She has to know reason." She stated.

"But who will be the voice of reason if you're not here?! None of us can do that like you do..." Timid argued, tears dripping onto her cheeks.

Wisdom cupped her cheek. "You must not give into Self-hatred as Raven has. You and the other positive emotions must fight back against what she currently believes. That is the only thing you can do."

"B-but...Happy... She's...she's gonna die too and..." She choked.

"If all else fails, we can only hope someone from the outside world can get through to her and we shall all be saved." Wisdom said. The emotion clone's eyes rolled backward as her knees gave out. Timid knelt beside her.

"Wisdom?... Wisdom?..." She choked out.

Wisdom toom Timid's hand. "Azar be with you all." she whispered. Then, as a gust of wind blew, Wisdom vanished into dust.

Timid's gave way to the tears and she full on sobbed at the loss of Wisdom. But also at the likely dark future for Raven and Nevermore. Would any of them survive through this? First Happy, now Wisdom. She noticed that Brave looked a little shaken this morning. Timid cried harder. All of her fellow emotions, her sisters, we're going to die. And Raven would be left as a hollow shell and likely die soon after. That is if she didn't take her own life first.

You must not give into Self-hatred as Raven has...fight back...she must know reason. Wisdom's words echoed though her mind. Timid's head rouse back up. Wisdom was right. She couldn't give in. She had to fight back to bring Happy and Wisdom back. She didn't care what emotion she represented, she had to stay strong and keep Raven alive. Before it was too late for them all.

* * *

Cyborg stood before the empath's door after knocking for about five minutes. "Raaaae." He groaned. "It's been like three days! Come on out! This ain't healthy!" Still, there was no response.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. He'd always known Raven to be pretty antisocial, but this was probably the longest she'd been locked up in her room for. Raven seemed to be opening up for once then shut herself out completely like this. It was disappointing that after trying to get her to come out of her shell for so long then having her lock herself away again.

But what had gone wrong? What made her become so closed off again? Cyborg thought for a moment, puzzled. He tried to think of something that had happened, but nothing came to mind. In fact, he couldn't recall anything significant happening with Raven at all. He hadn't really thought about it, but had he been ignoring her?

Nah. Raven likes to be left alone. If anything she's happy I left her be. He thought.

Seeing there was no hope in getting Raven out if her room, he left, wondering if Starfire wanted to watch the View together.

* * *

**So yeah...long wait, short chapter, I know. I plan on the next chapter having more pizzaz and hopefully more word count. Recently my stories haven't been getting many reviews or attention for that matter, but I hope this one does. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Themadzlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's round three! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed or followed/ favorited any of my stories and I sincerely hope this chapter is review worthy like my last. I'm sorry for the sluggish updates, but I promise you, this shall be completed!**

** Okay I'll stop talking now. ****Happy reading! **

* * *

The man clenched his gloved hand into a large fist, the leather material squeaking with it. He stood beside his window, watching the streets below. His large body left a tall, dark silhouette against the window and along the floor of his office.

Below him he saw insignificant human beings trudge along the sidewalks and drive their vehicles over and over. It was a never ending pattern. Men would leave their dwellings to mindlessly work for hours on end while their wives tended to their offspring. At night they would not return home until gorging themselves with liquor, their only escape from their dull lives. But when they got home their wives would be angry at them for enjoying themselves for once and more conflict would arise.

Woman. Weak, purposeless beings unworthy of being citizens as far as he was concerned. Their only job in life was to produce children and care for their husband's home. Apparently some thought otherwise in this area. Some women spoke out and lead their own work forces. The thought of a female controlling and giving orders to a man was unthinkable. It was an abomination.

Of course it wasnt the only one. This world was diseased by Muslims, Aethiests, Homosexuality, and so many other plagues that would surely send everyone to hell. God would be revolted by what humans have become if he saw what he could see. That's why he needed to cleanse it, make this world free of all the dirty creatures and non believers out there. And he was going to start with Jump City.

"Mr. Spiegleman? May I enter?" Called a man with a small voice and a Russian accent.

"You may." The man bellowed.

The other man cautiously opened the door then entered. "Um, sir. I have a...um..." The small man stuttered.

"A what?! What do you have?!" Spiegleman demanded, irritated by this mumbling fool.

"I have...something I believe is worthy of your attention, sir..." He said, holding hus shaking hand up. In his hand was a roll of newspaper.

Spiegleman snatched it from him, glaring down at the man and a unrolled the newspaper. He read the front cover, humming lowly to himself. His eyebrows furrowed as though he were glaring at he page as he read. After a few moments his dark eyes shot open and he gasped. A menacing glare overtook his expression. "No..." He whispered. With that he threw the newspaper down on the ground and squashed it into the ground with his foot.

"This shall not interfere! Never!" He hollered, stomping out of the room. The small man watched in fear as his angry boss stomped out if the room, hollering in Russian. He picked up the newspaper and read it himself. In bolded letters it read: Teen Titans: Saviors of Jump City- and the World!

* * *

"Good morning Beast Boy!" Starfire squealed as bubbly as ever. Her not-so-cheery friend smiled at her, hoping if he did she wouldn't ask questions.

"Hey B. Look who's finally eating something for once?" Cyborg asked, smirking at the changeling. Underneath his smile he was serious. Beast Boy hadn't been eating breakfast recently. Or much lunch or dinner. Occasionally he'd see him binging on chips or tofu, but never an actual meal. It was pretty confusing as to why someone with such a high metabolism as Beast Boy hardly touched his pizza when the ordered take out.

"Yeah. Just some stir fry." He said, digging through the fridge. Cyborg noted he hadn't joined the team for Chinese last night saying he didn't like fried rice. But right now he was shoveling fried rice stir fry down his throat as though life depended on it. He'd have to investigate later, when the team wasn't around.

Cyborg wasn't the only one who noticed the sudden change in interest. "Uh, Beast Boy? I thought you hated that stuff?" Robin asked, looking at Beast Boy oddly.

Beast Boy stopped eating and looked as though he'd been caught red handed in a crime. "Uh...just wasn't in the mood for it last night, dude." He said, giving him a Beast Boy smile.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other suspiciously then back at Beast Boy who had continued eating his stir fry. Robin shook his head and went back to his Newspaper.

It's like that guy doesn't care. Cyborg thought, looking at Robin's passive gesture. If it were him or Starfire acting weird all of the sudden, he'd be all over it. But with Beast Boy he just shook his head and went on like it never happened. _Has everyone gone topsy turvy?_ He wondered.

There was a loud siren heard all over the Tower. "Time for action. Let's move." Robin stated, now in his leader mode.

"Good. I needed a workout." Cyborg said, stretching his robotic arm. The familiar glow of Raven's powers appeared in the room and out of it came the sorceress herself. This was the only time Cyborg had seen the cloaked girl all this week. Her cloak hid her body from his view, so he couldn't tell if there were any physical changes on her. Her emotionless facade hid him from any sign of what was going on in her head, so he couldn't tell is she was feeling anything emotionally painful either. Raven, you are a woman if mysteries. He thought.

The team made their way to the garage to get on their seperate vehicles. Normally it was Robin and Starfire on the R-cycle with Cyborg in the T-car and Raven and Beast Boy in the air. Starfire and Robin went in their usual means of transportation while Beast Boy took off as a bird the second the door open. Cyborg stepped into his car. He was about to put the key in when the passenger door opened.

"Is it okay if I ride with you?" Asked a shy voice. He turned to see Raven outside his car, her hooded face looking slightly nervous.

"Uh, sure Rae. Come on in." He said, kind of excited yet confused she wanted to ride with him. The robotic half of his brain was listing possible reasons as to why she would need a lift to get to the crime scene. They were: exhaustion, weakness, inability to use ability of flight, lack of strength, and wanting to talk. He consudered all of them, minus the last one. Raven only wanted to talk-talk to him on rarer and rarer occasions to the point when she spoke to him in a normal way was rare.

They drove in silence, Raven seeming lost in thought. He'd kill to have those telepathic abilities right now to see what was on her mind and maybe find some answers to whatever was going on with her. He considered just asking her what was wrong, but knowing Raven she'd tell him she was fine and keep bottling her emotions up till she burst.

They arrived at the crime scene the same time the super couple and Beast Boy did. The police were there too, but not prepared to fight like the Titans were. They, rather, were tied down in chains agains a street lamp. Must be one of the real criminals. Cyborg thought. No stupid bank robber had the means to tie up the police with heavy chsins like that. Still, most "real" criminals didn't attack in the middle of the day unless they wanted to be seen. Something big was likely to go down.

Robin knelt down beside one police officer and tore off the duct tape from his mouth. "What happened." The detective demanded.

"A man...huge guy...Russian accent...he and some guys...took as out..." The officer panted.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"Last I saw they were in building. I dunno how long ago that was..." The man replied.

Robin stood up and looked over to Cyborg. Over his eyes he wore heat detecting goggles to see inside the building. "The whole building's evacuated besides five people all armed and three injured. If we want to get them out alive, we gotta get in there." He stated, taking off the goggles.

"Um...friends? Look." Starfire pointed at a large screen used for advertising above a Forever 21 store. But rather than displaying the latest fashion trend, the face of a brooding man wearing a military cap glared at the people before him, or rather at tge camera he faced.

"Greetings, people of Jump City." He bellowed in a thick Russian accent. "I have three of your valued members of society." He stepped away from the screen to reveal three people, their faces covered by bags. Several men with guns stood behind him, their rifles aimed at the captives' heads.

The people on the street gasped and screamed in terror, cars collided, and everyone all over Jump City was watching, for this screen was not the only one playing the video. Every screen in Jump City was besides the Titans' communicators. Stores, houses, and schools all played the video on every television, computer, and phone available. The people could do nothing but watch.

"Titans!" Robin hollered. The team faced their leader. "We need to get inside and stop those men from killing those hostages. Cyborg, you work on figuring out what's wrong with all these screens and fix it. Starfire, you and I will get the hostages out. Beast Boy and Raven, you two take out the henchmen and the big guy. Remember, they've got all the weapons you can count. Taje them out before they do the same to you." He ordered.

The team nodded, though not all of them were pleased with the arrangements. "Sure. He was to pair me with the witch." He mumbled, folding his arms. Unknown to him, Raven heard him.

Focus, Raven. Don't let him get to you. Just...do what Robin says and take those guys down! Said a nervous voice in Nevermore. Raven new that wasn't Wisdom, so who was it? She couldn't think of it now. Beast Boy was already running into the building as a cheeta.

Raven flew in after him and struggled to keep up as they went up the stairs and through the long hallways. But Beast Boy wasn't running out of ergency to get inside to save those people. He was trying to beat Raven in there. He wanted to prove he was better, that he was just fine without her.

"Beast Boy! Slow down!" She hissed, growing tired fast. She had hardly eaten or slept in several days. She had on energy to race him up all these staircases and hallways. She wasn't sure what came over Beast Boy, but when she finally caught up to him, he growled at her. She could feel the hate and betrayal radiating off of him. Raven knew where he was coming from and knew she was responsible for it. She felt that same sinking feeling of guilt and regret that she'd felt all this past week. Raven wanted to curl into ball and hide from him, but that same trembling voice in her mind told her she had to keep moving. Otherwise all three people would be dead.

Raven channeled her powers to locate the hostages. They were close, behind the wall they were next to. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She said. She realized that using her usual spell was harder than it had ever been. She had to conserve her energy during this fight if she were to get out alive.

With the wall busted down both Titans leapt into the room where the hostages, who were thoroughly beaten now, and the criminals were. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and leapt onto the Russian man in the hat. Raven used her powers to make the guns of the hit men malfunction and their bullets disappear. What she hadn't realized was the leader still had his rifle ready.

"You two must be the Titans." The Russuan man said to Beast Boy, pinning him down in his human form. "I cannot say I am impressed. Rather than being attacked I was ambushed by a scrawny runt and a feeble housewife." He mocked. Beast Boy's temper rose at being called scrawny and tried to focus on changing into something stronger.

"Let him go!" Both men turned to see Raven, her magic aura around her hands with all five men unconscious behind her. Beast Boy noticed that her legs seemed to be quivering, struggling to support the rest of her. On different circumstances he'd say she looked like an elephant on stilts, but now wasn't the time.

The Russian cackled. "Do you really think you can face me, woman? You are inferior! You are weaker than-!" He was cut off by a lion jumping on him, clawing into his shoulders. The man pushed him off with great force, sending Beast Boy into a nearby wall as a human. Clearly pissed off with the interuption, the man lifted his rifle and aimed it at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, still in a daze from hitting the wall, couldn't really see what was going on since he was seeing two of everything. There was a loud bang from a gun being fired. He tried to jump out of the way but was to slow. He should have been hit by the bullet by now. That's when he heard it, a scream, Raven's scream. He saw blue cloak fall in front of him, then hit the ground as it became red.

His chest ached as he tried to deny what just happened, but knew he couldn't change it now. He crawled to her, tears in his eyes as he saw her beautiful, lifeless face against the metal floor. "No..." He whispered, fighting back tears. Before him lay Raven, his Raven, with a bullet in her chest that should've been in his. This wasn't right. It could be real. Not after all that had happened. Not after he... That brought him over the edge. He burst into tears, sobbing with her in his arms.

"Beast Boy! What-" Robin and Starfire entered the room. They had been waiting to be told it was alright to escort the hostages out. But that call never came. Now that saw why.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed, flying to the girl's side. She was already crying at the scene as her crestfallen boyfriend followed, his jaw slack.

"Rob! Yo Rob! I think I fixed whatever those guys did to the screens..." Cyborg said through his communicator.

Robin lifted the yellow device to his mouth, never taking his eyes off of Raven. "Cyborg. We need to get Raven to the Tower, now."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Raven's heart rate was, as expected, low, but still there when the team brought her back to the medical bay. They all wanted to help, but were asked to leave so Cyborg could remove the bullet. He reported later on that if Raven hadn't been wearing bullet protection her lungs would have collapsed. The bullet had broken many of her ribs and punctured the skin and muscle, but not her lungs. Still, it caused her to lose lots of blood which Cyborg had to induce with an IV.

The robotic doctor was currently stitching just below her breast where the bullet had hit. Next he wrapped her chest to help her ribs heal. Her heart rate was improving with with the blood transfusion, but she still wasn't healing herself. Normally she would be putting her ribs back in place subconsciously by now. Cyborg started putting his surgical equipment away in hopes that while he was doing it she would start to hover.

Someone knocked on the door to the Medical Bay. "Um... Cyborg? Can I...we...see her now?" Asked Starfire from behind the door.

Cyborg sighed, debating on whether to let her in or not. Raven was still weak and was unlikely to wake up any time soon if she didn't start healing herself. But maybe Starfire's optimistic attitude would rub off on Raven's emotions and kickstart her healing process. "Alright. Just be real gentle. She hasn't woken up yet." He said.

Starfire swung the door open followed by Robin. They had both clearly been anxious to see Raven. What surprised him was that there was no Beast Boy. He had yet to know what went down in that building with the Russian man and how Raven got hit like that while Beast Boy came out clean. He knew pretty soon Robin would be thinking the same thing and start questioning the changeling.

"She has begun healing herself, yes?" Starfire asked, looming over Raven.

"That's the thing. She hasn't. I put her under lots of painkillers and knockout gas so tge surgery would go well. I think she's still on those and it's still working on her." Cyborg explained. It was true, with the amount of medication she was on, going into her healing trance might be harder for her. At least he hoped that was the problem.

Robin still looked suspicious, but didn't say anything on the matter. "When will they wear off?" He asked.

"I'd give her an hour at the longest. Otherwise I might have to put her on something else to try and wake her up." Cyborg explained.

Robin nodded and continued watching Raven. "You'll tell us when she's up, right?" He asked.

"Of course. Say, where's BB? I figured he'd be waiting by the door by the way he reacted." Cyborg said, referring to how Beast Boy was sobbing when Robin and Starfire found him.

"He is in his room. He has been there since we had arrived." Starfire explained.

Cyborg gave a discouraged look. "What is his problem? Why's he suddenly locking himself in his room like that? Doesn't he think Raven might want to see him like the rest of us?" He exclaimed.

"But Raven is always mean to Beast Boy. Perhaps he feels she would not care." Starfire suggested.

Cyborg shook his head. "That can't be right. Even if Rae's mean to him sometimes he wouldn't just leave her alone like this. That's not the Beast Boy I know." He stated.

"I'll have to talk to him. One of us will at least." Robin said.

"Not now. Maybe the little guy just needs some time to think." Cyborg replied.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Garfield curled himself into a ball, surrounded by his trashed room. The window was broken, his wallpaper was torn, his trinkets lay smashed on the ground, and shards of his old broken toys and glass littered the floor.

Just a few hours ago Garfield nearly hated Raven. He hated her insults, her attitude, and how much he liked her despite those things. A few hours ago he wished he had never met her, that she was just go away and let him suffer in peace. It seemed he had almost gotten his wish. He knew from being on the Doom Patrol that a bullet to the stomach would either kill you or leave you unable to function for a while. Raven probably knew that, and yet when that gun was aimed at his heart, she took the bullet. Why? He didn't know. What had he done to make her risk her own life to save his? Besides his kindness to her in the early years, what had he done to make her give her life for him?

_It's not like you've been showing that kindness lately._ A voice in his head grumbled.

Gar didn't bother telling it to shut up this time, reluctantly admitting it was true. But still, she had insulted him many times before as well as physically abused him. He was just evening out the odds. _So was giving her life for you not evening those odds?_ The voice sneered.

"Shut up." He whispered. Despite his bitterness towards her, he did feel guilty she had gone to such trouble to save him. He didn't deserve to be saved as far as he was concerned. He deserved the pain she must be in right now after all he'd done. Not to her, but in general. He was an ugly, green, mutant, who was incapable of saving the people who mattered. He didn't deserve to be called a hero. He belonged in a zoo. It was one of the many reasons he couldn't be with Raven, especially after what he said.

When he saw her lying on the ground, her blood on the floor, he didn't hate her. He didn't wish he hadn't met her. His only wish in that moment was for her to be okay. He wished and hoped that there was still a chance she would get better and somehow forgive him. Then maybe, just maybe, she would eventually feel the same way he did. It was a hopeless wish, he knew, but despite everything he wanted it to come true.

_I think my highest hope should be that she doesn't hate me after this._ He confirmed. Even that was a high hope in his point of view. If she had treated him the same way he had treated her that night, he wouldn't want to approach her out of mere fear. The last thing he wanted was for her to fear him like so many others had. But it seemed she probably did. _If she were so scared then why jump for that bullet for you?_ The voice asked him.

"For the last time I don't know!" He growled. Some voice of reason it was.

"Um...friend Beast Boy?" A Starfire squeaked from behind the door. If was clear she had been crying by the shakiness in her voice.

He didn't respond, not sure if he had the strength to say anything.

"Cyborg has some information on Raven's condition that he thought you'd like to hear." She said.

That caught his attention.

"She is progressing so far. Her heart rate stable and her wounds treated. Our only concern is that she has not begun healing herself."

_Wait...what?_

"Nor has she woken up yet. We all fear for her safety and her health, Beast Boy. Perhaps... some information on what had happened before Robin and I arrived would give us a better idea on how to help her."

_Sure, that's why you need the info._

"That and I feel that standing together as a team, a family through this would help each other during this time. So please, Beast Boy. All I ask is you come out to at least see her. Your relationship may be complicated but she needs you as she needs the ready of us. Please, Garfield. I know you can hear me." She almost begged. Garfield was shocked to hear his real name coming from her. But wasn't sure if she was saying this to get information out of him or was being honest.

_Does it matter_? The voice asked.

_What do you mean?_ He asked.

_You should see her whether she tells you to or not. Don't be a coward and hide from this if you ever want her to look at you again._ The voice snapped.

Garfield sighed and slowly stood up. Hid legs shook as he made his way to the door, but he made it. Slowly, as though his wrist would break if he turned it to fast, he turned the nob and pulled the door open. Garfield stared at the ground at first, then finally looked into her's, his eyes watering as they made eye contact. Her eyes were watery too, her cheeks red and glimmering with past tears. After a few seconds they both wrapped their arms around each other, sobbing in the other's shoulder. Gar had cried over this before, but this was different, being in someone's arms like a mother soothing a child. It felt different, it felt nice. That only made him hold her tighter, never wanting to let this comfort go.

"It is alright, friend Beast Boy. Raven shall be well again. Then you and her can be friends again." She comforted him, stroking his hair. He wanted to believe her more than anything. So just for that moment he did; He let her stroke his hair and tell him it was alright._ Just for now,_ he promised himself.

* * *

**First off I just wanna say I DO NOT believe that women are inferior to men in any way, shape, or form. As a woman and a feminist the first part was hard for me to write without getting pissed of or laughing from the ridiculousness. I hope no one thinks badly of me for writing my villain the way I did, but he's supposed to be like that, given his prejudice is the reason for his villainy.**

**Now that we've gotten that cleared up, thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

**Themadzlove**


	4. Anyway here's Wonderwall

Hey everyone.

So I don't know if you, the person currently reading this, has read my most recent update on my writing situation (which I published seperately), but for those of you who have you should probably still read fir further explanation.

So let's get the hard part out of the way:

I will not be continuing this story. I am so, so sorry to all of those who have followed and wanted me to continue, honestly I am. I hate it when other writers do this and I feel awful, believe me...

But wait! There's more!

If you've read my other thing, with I title I Suck, I'm sorry, then you know I'm still going to keep writing. But it's gonna take a while. I want to improve my writing and actually plan out my story, not just word vomit then publish like I did in this story.

To those who truly want this story specifically to continue I invite you to adopt it yourself, just please let me know beforehand and let your readers know about the original author. You can change up my already existing chapters, make new ones, go wherever direction you please. Just get the okay from me first before publishing or making any announcements.

Thank you all for reading and supporting me. It means a lot to know I have people out there who care.

Sincerely,

{the really needs-to-get-back-to-work author}


End file.
